Generally, there is a need for systems that detect three way calls. There is a great need for such systems in telephone systems for jails, prisons, and other correctional institutes, where the calls of inmates are closely monitored for unauthorized activity.
Conventional systems exist for detecting three way calls, but such conventional systems do not reliably and accurately detect when new parties have been added to an existing call. Accordingly, a need exists for improved three way call detection methods and systems.